


Let me be your good night

by rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)



Series: Temporary Fix [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys playing video games, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, I mean this is how the benefits started, M/M, Smut, and then with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl
Summary: And this is how it all started. This is how Louis ended up sleeping with his best friend. This is how he fell in Harry's arms.





	Let me be your good night

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about how it all started. This is a prequel for Let Me Touch You Where Your Heart Aches. 
> 
> As always a big thank you to Lena and Chelle, my wonderful friends and betas. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“It doesn’t work like that!” Louis shrieked, reaching to snatch Harry’s controller from his hands. “You’re not supposed to just press a button consecutively and win the battle. It’s stupid and ruins the game.”

“You’re just saying that because I am winning!” Harry leaned as far away from Louis as possible, laying on the couch to avoid Louis, eyes focused on the screen across from them.

“You’re not winning fairly!” Louis replied, trying to find a way to win the game. There was no way he’d let Harry beat him in a game he was playing for the first time. Actually, there was no way he’d let Harry win at all. He sucked at video games, it would be a disgrace.

With three consecutive kicks to his player’s stomach, Harry’s player finished him. Louis groaned and threw the controller on the coffee table in front of him, giving up. Harry jumped up, doing a little victory dance, wiggling his hips and pumping his fists in the air.

“Oi, shut up, you were lucky,” Louis said grabbing Harry by his waist and pulling him back down on the couch to end his humiliating celebration.

“I wasn’t lucky, I was better.”

Louis shook his head rolling his eyes at him. “You suck at video games, so whatever.”

Harry fought Louis’ hands off and then proceeded to pin him on his back. “Yeah, but I won, so I’m better than you.”

“Ugh, get off,” Louis pushed Harry off him, sitting upright and reaching for the TV controller to change the setting to let it play some movie in the background.

Harry relaxed, grabbing one of the couch pillows and putting it under his head, resting on his back. Louis stood up slowly and walked towards the kitchen to bring their dinner, Chinese take-away that Harry had picked up on his way to Louis’ flat, and two beers.

“Are you still mad I won?” Harry asked with a smirk, when Louis returned and left Harry’s plate and beer bottle on the table in front of him.

Louis raised an eyebrow and glared at him, but he didn’t do him the honour of arguing back. Mainly because Harry was right and he was still pissed off he lost. He wasn’t mad at Harry. He just really, really hated losing. He sat next to his friend, who took the food in his lap and took a bite, using the chopsticks, trying to contain his childish snickers.

“I’ll kick you out,” Louis warned him, but it was obvious he didn’t mean it, since Harry let out the laughter he was holding and reached to squeeze Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s okay, Lou, you’ll get better.”

“Fuck off!”

They ate, bantering back and forth, Harry being a smug little shit, and Louis letting him. He figured this was the first and last time he would ever let Harry beat him, so he could bask in his temporary glory for as long as it lasted, before Louis would take revenge. Harry teased him some more, before he got tired and then they turned the conversation to Louis’ last date.

“Maybe I have high-standards,” Louis said, when he explained to Harry how he couldn’t get himself to care about the guy, even though he was perfectly fine the whole night. “I just can’t click with any guy I date.”

“I don’t think there’s a thing as high-standards,” Harry said finishing his meal and washing down the last bite with a sip of beer, before he left the plate back on the table. Louis, who was sitting on the floor resting his back on the couch, raised his head to look at him. “I think you are an amazing person and you just want to meet someone you like. How is that high-standards? It’s not like you go around saying you won’t date a guy if he’s too short or doesn’t have blue eyes. You want to rock your world and you deserve that, Lou.”

“Stop hyping me up to make up for humiliating me earlier, Haz. We’re cool.”

Harry rolled his eyes and kept talking, ignoring Louis’ sarcastic comment. “Just because someone is nice, it doesn’t mean he’s the right person for you. And to be honest you deserve more than nice, you deserve perfect.”

Louis shook his head, taking the beer bottle in his hands and playing with the rim, because he didn’t really have anything to say. He had been on countless dates with no result, so it was obviously his problem he never felt attracted to any of those men. And the problem wasn’t only that he was doubting his ability to fall in love or he was afraid he’d end up alone. He just missed the intimacy with being with someone. Not just the relationship, but also the sex. It had been ages since he had sex with anyone but himself. For some reason he decided to voice that last complaint to Harry, but if he couldn’t discuss this with his best friend, then to whom was he supposed to talk?

“I just- I miss being with someone,” Louis said, shrugging his right shoulder.

“The right guy will come, Lou, I am sure.”

Louis got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and  sat next to Harry, resting his head on the back of the couch. “I mean that I miss being close to someone, Haz.”

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “I get what you mean, but you have me, we’re close, you can talk to me about everything. A boyfriend would be a nice bonus, but it’s not like you have to date someone in order to be complete.”

Louis stared at his friend, his naive, sweet little Harry, who just didn’t get it. “Unless you can fuck my brains out and end this dry spell, then it’s not quite the same.”

“Oh,” Harry whispered, blushing. He averted his gaze and stared at the floor. Louis couldn’t believe he managed to make Mr. I-walk-around-naked-all-the-time blush with a silly joke like that. He murmured something inaudible, and Louis leaned closer to listen to him.

“Sorry what was that, love?” he asked him, feeling deep satisfaction that he was getting revenge for Harry’s earlier stunt about winning.

Harry coughed, not quite looking at Louis again. “I said I could do that. If you want.”

Louis laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand, but when he saw that Harry wasn’t joining him, he stopped and stared at his friend utterly astonished. “Wait, what do you mean?”

Harry let Louis go and covered his face with his hands, rubbing his reddened cheeks. If this was some kind of joke, Louis couldn’t see how it was funny. Especially the way it made his heart jump and beat faster. “Nothing,” came Harry’s muffled voice.

“No, come on. Is it a joke?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I mean-” Harry took a deep breath and then turned his body towards him, his knee knocking Louis’. “We’re both single and, apparently, both very horny, so why not just- we’re friends… it doesn’t have to mean anything, right?”

Louis didn’t feel his blood rushing to his cock in the prospect. No, he didn’t. This was Harry, his best friend. He was just too horny to think logically, his body did all the thinking and his brain was dead, because never in his life he expected to hear something like that from Harry.

“You really-”

“Forget it,” Harry rushed to say, dropping his head embarrassed. “It was dumb to even suggest it.”

Now that the idea was in Louis’ head, he couldn’t forget it though. With trembling hands he reached for Harry’s face, stroking his cheek softly to get him to look at him. Harry’s eyes shot up, green into blue, as Louis leaned towards him, leaving him space to decide whether he really wanted to go for it or not. Louis really, really hoped Harry wouldn’t leave him hanging.

They had kissed before, little friendly pecks here and there, when they said goodbye or  for New Year’s, because they were both single and didn’t feel like kissing strangers, but they had never really kissed. Not like that anyway. Harry was fast to wrap an arm around Louis’ waist and hoist him up to straddle his lap, as he pushed his tongue between Louis’ lips, and oh, God! Harry knew how to kiss! Louis moaned against the soft lips, reaching for Harry’s hair and pulling it softly, reveling in the way Harry’s mouth moved against his. He was kissing his best friend. Fuck! Louis started laughing, unable to believe what was happening, making Harry pause and stare at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re about to fuck!” Louis snickered, hiding his face in Harry’s chest, unable to stop his giggles. “That’s so absurd.”

“You don’t want to?” Harry asked, confused, and Louis could understand why. He just couldn’t stop laughing.

Louis shook his head, reaching to mouth Harry’s neck in between his laughter. “I really want to, Haz, it’s just- it’s so fucking ridiculous.”

Harry pulled Louis away from him and took a good look at his face, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s ridiculous?”

“That we’re going to fuck, although we’re best friends,” Louis said bursting into a new round of laughter, one that Harry joined tentatively, while his big hands roamed Louis’ body, stroking his back and arse experimentally.  

Louis dove for another kiss, taking initiative, and they started making out, breaths hot and heavy, pausing every now and then to laugh at how crazy their idea was, but they didn’t stop. They didn’t stop laughing when Harry sucked a hickey on Louis’ collarbone, or when Louis took off Harry’s black T-shirt. They didn’t stop laughing when they started getting hard, clothed cocks rubbing against each other. They didn’t stop laughing until they were both naked, Harry on top of Louis, his cock inside him and Louis’ in his large hand stroking him fast and hard towards his orgasm. Suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore.

“Fuck, Haz, this feels so good.”

Harry kissed him softly, sucking his bottom lip between his. “Yeah, baby? You like that?”

“I do, yeah,” Louis moaned loudly. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Harry’s shoulders, thrusting upwards to get more friction from Harry’s hand and then grinding back down on his cock. He was literally having sex with his best friend. With Harry. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Me too.”

Picking up his pace, it wasn’t long until Harry spilled inside the condom with a groan and a soft cry of Louis’ name. Louis arched his back, he was so close, almost there. Harry kept thrusting inside Louis, riding the high of his orgasm, as he attached his lips on Louis’ neck and sucked hard, before he licked and kissed the spot to soothe the pain. Louis closed his eyes and let out a string of panting pleas for Harry to make him come, until he finally reached his orgasm, creating a mess between them.

Harry halted his movement a moment later, resting his forehead on Louis’ and staring at him, before he kissed him hard and deep. They shared that moment without talking, giving themselves time to calm down, before Harry pulled out and got off Louis, squeezing himself in between his body and the back of the couch. He rested his head on Louis’ chest, jaw digging in the flesh right underneath his collar bone.

“So this happened,” Harry breathed out, seeming uncertain of what to say.

He surely didn’t feel as uncertain and confused as Louis, who was ready to jump back on him and keep kissing him until they’d fall asleep, not caring he was sticky and dirty with lube and come. It was probably the sex-high, it didn’t mean anything. This was Harry for fuck’s sake. Louis didn’t want to kiss Harry. Expect he really, really did.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed pathetically. “It was a one-time thing, right?” he said, feeling his cheeks burning. He shouldn’t want to do it again. He shouldn’t have wanted to do it in the first place, but there he was, already thinking of all the things he’d like to do with Harry. His best friend, Harry.

“Right. It’s not like it will happen again. It was just a case of best friends helping each other out.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

They stared at each other and then both went in for a final kiss. One that lasted until they fell asleep pressed against each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Ri. xx


End file.
